Черные розы
by daphneza
Summary: Гарри до того опротивела жизнь у Дурслей, что он сбегает и поселяется у Волан-де-Морта. Что же из этого выйдет?
1. Chapter 1

Был полдень: солнце палило так, будто хотело все изжарить — необычное явление для Лондона. Все жители Тисовой улицы попрятались по своим кирпичным коробкам, как будто боялись, что аномальные погодные условия их уничтожат. Только Гарри лежал в тени куста и отдыхал. В том месте, что он называл домом, ему покоя не было: надоели бесконечные придирки Дурслей, да побои от Дадли были не редкостью. А избежать всего этого можно было только вне дома.

К сожалению, счастливые моменты одиночества случались очень редко, поэтому иногда у мальчика мелькали в голове мысли о побеге. Он даже как-то раз собрал себе рюкзак с самыми необходимыми вещами и спрятал в своей кладовке в куче хлама. Петунья Дурсль всегда игнорировала его «комнату», заглядывая в нее лишь по особой нужде. Но в одно прекрасное воскресенье ей срочно понадобился ее выпускной альбом со школы и она перерыла весь дом в его поисках, включая кладовку под лестницей. И, конечно же, этот рюкзак был обнаружен, из-за чего был поднят огромный скандал. То, что Дурслям плевать на него, мальчик знал точно — их беспокоило только свое положение в обществе. На настоящий момент они выглядят как добродетельная семья, которая несмотря на определенную предрасположенность мальчика к насилию, что передалась ему по наследству от родителей, взяла его себе под опекунство. Как сказала тетя Петунья журналистам из местной газеты: «Все-таки это сын моей сестры. Не могу же я его бросить на произвол судьбы! Я его буду воспитывать как родного сына».

Но это были только слова. На самом деле Гарри жилось далеко не как Дадли. Однако это мало кого волновало — мальчик был оставлен в семье на произвол судьбы.

Тем временем уже близился вечер и Гарри, как не крути, надо было возвращаться в дом — его ждала работа. Он еще не знал, какая именно, но был уверен в ее существовании — тете Петунье, можно сказать, полдня было нечем заняться, значит, она получала удовольствие, составляя список срочных дел для племянника.

— Ты постоянно где-то шляешься, бездельник! — услышал мальчик, едва переступив порог. Сама тетя Петунья возникла спустя пару мгновений: она стояла перед ним, сложив руки на груди. Лучшим вариантом для Гарри было молчать, уставившись в пол, что он, собственно, и делал.

— Мама, зачем ты с ним разговариваешь? Ты разве не видишь, что он дебил? — сказал выплывший из кухни Дадли. Гарри проигнорировал и его, но младшего Дурсля такой расклад не устраивал — ему нравилось видеть страх своей жертвы.

— Ты, типа, глухой? Богом обиженный? — продолжил Дадли свои издевки и с силой толкнул своего кузена. Назвать его сильным было достаточно сложно, но огромное различие в массе сделало свое дело — Поттер пошатнулся и упал, зацепив вешалку для одежды. Но последняя тоже не могла упасть просто так — она разбила зеркало. Тетя Петунья взревела:

— Ты, неуклюжий недоумок, немедленно здесь все прибери.

Гарри уныло вздохнул. Работы тут было часа на два, но учитывая то, что он сам поранился, выполнить ее стало куда сложнее. Однако был и положительный момент в этой ситуации — осколки валялись по всей прихожей, а значит Дурсли, заботясь о своей безопасности не будут тут появляться до того, как все не будет убрано. «Жаль тетю Петунью: все ее труды по составлению списка дел для меня провалились в тартарары, » — не без сарказма подумал мальчик и приступил к работе.

Времени ему, однако, потребовалось куда больше, чем он предполагал — Гарри смог оказаться в своей постели только к одиннадцати часам вечера. Дурсли уже легли спать, поэтому он крутился на своем матрасе под храп дяди Вернона, от которого не спасали никакие стены. Но даже это не могло удержать его в реальности, и мальчик провалился в царство Морфея.

Утро не заставило себя ждать, а точнее тетя Петунья. Она затарабанила в дверь каморки где-то в восемь часов. О том, что Гарри хотел бы выспаться не могло быть и речи — ей надо было срочно доставить письмо своей подруге мисс Марквелл, что работала в крупном торговом центре в соседнем квартале. Нет, Петунья Дурсль не была деловым человеком — она была сплетницей. И ей срочно требовалось сообщить о каком-то сверхважном происшествии, о котором она сама, Бог знает, когда успела узнать.

Наспех позавтракав яичницей, Гарри отправился к мисс Марквелл. У нее был свой цветочный отдел и больше ничего, поэтому она все свое время проводила в магазине. В самом начале дня цветы еще практически никому не нужны, поэтому мисс Марквелл доставала одного единственного клиента:

— У нас новое поступление хризантем. Смотрите, какая обширная цветовая гамма!

— Я вам еще раз говорю, мне нужно просто черные розы, — ответил мужчина с нескрываемым раздражением. Видимо, она его пытает уже давно. Его лица не было видно: на нем была серая толстовка с капюшоном, да и сам он сутулился, будто старался уменьшиться, а то и вообще раствориться.

— Боже, да зачем вам черные розы? Это же так печально.

— На могилу.

— Ой, извините. А кому, если не секрет? — поинтересовалась мисс Марквелл, состроив грустную гримасу.

— Себе! — отрезал мужчина, — Идите, я сам справлюсь.

Теперь женщине, похоже, и самой хотелось подальше удалиться от странного покупателя. Тут она и заметила Гарри и последствия разбитого зеркала:

— Господи, что с тобой?

— Да, ничего, — соврал мальчик. Он знал, что забота мисс Марквелл только показательна и все его слова будут переданы в искаженном виде тете Петунье. Он быстро отдал письмо и поспешил удалиться из магазина. На выходе он столкнулся с тем самым странным мужчиной. Они встретились глазами и Гарри, сам не зная почему, вдруг спросил:

— А почему именно черные розы?

Мужчина посмотрел на него так, будто пронизывая насквозь. У него были очень узкие глаза непонятного цвета. Гарри хотел было испугаться, но заметил сколько грусти и боли было в них.

— Они символизируют одиночество и непонимание, — ответил мужчина и пошел дальше быстрым шагом, но мальчику удалось нагнать его на улице.

— А зачем класть цветы на могилу самому себе?

— Потому что больше никто этого не сделает.

— А почему самому себе? У вас действительно есть могила?

— Да.

— А почему…

— Хватит тебе почемучкать. Больше делать нечего?

Но Гарри не хотел останавливаться. Это был, пожалуй, самый длинный диалог, в котором он участвовал не с Дурслями. К тому же, он чувствовал в этом незнакомце что-то близкое себе и, казалось, будто он может ему помочь.

— Нет. А все-таки почему у вас есть своя могила?

— Потому что я умер, — сказал мужчина и удрученно вздохнул, поняв, что от мальца так быстро не отделаться.

— Но вы живы!

— Я потерян.

— И я…

Мужчина резко развернулся и вновь посмотрел на мальчика, спросив:

— Ладно я, но с тобой-то что случилось?

— У меня дома нет.

— Не ври, ты не похож на бездомного ребенка.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, но ответил:

— У меня нет желания возвращаться в то место, где я последние пять лет сплю, ем, убираюсь. Я чувствую себя там одиноким.

— И ты думаешь, что дело в месте проживания? Я чувствую себя одиноким в собственном доме! — с горечью усмехнулся мужчина.

— Нет, дело действительно не в том, где ты живешь, — согласился Гарри. — Главное — с кем ты живешь. Важно, чтобы тебя понимали.

— Ха, меня никому не понять!

— Но я вас понимаю.

Мужчина открыто засмеялся:

— Как ты можешь меня понимать? Тебе лет-то сколько? Шесть? Семь?

— Семь. Но возраст человека не играет в этом такой уж и большой роли. У нас с вами просто много общего.

— Ты так говоришь, как будто мы идеально созданы друг для друга. Поверь, проведя со мной пару часов ты изменил бы свое решение.

— Как вы можете что-либо утверждать, не проверив это на практике?

— Поверь, я проверял это на многих людях.

— Но не на мне.

— Хм, поверь, я могу жить только в одиночестве.

— Нет, не можете, — опровергнул его слова Гарри. — Только за последний пару минут беседы вы попросили меня поверить вам несколько раз, значит вы действительно нуждаетесь в понимающем вас человеке.

Мужчина усмехнулся и спустя пару секунд ответил:

— Ты рассуждаешь, как взрослый.

— Морально взрослый, а физически — ребенок.

— Том Реддл, — неожиданно представился мужчина.

— Гарри, просто Гарри.

— Так что, морально взрослый Гарри, ты действительно так хочешь проверить, могу ли я жить под одной крышей с тобой?

— Да, — быстро ответил Гарри, хотя вовсе не ожидал подобного поворота событий. Сама мысль о том, что он будет жить не у Дурслей, не давала ему времени на раздумья.

— А твои родители не будут против? Ты, конечно, так о них весьма нелестно отзывался, но все-таки…

— Мои родители погибли в автокатастрофе, а опекунам на меня плевать.

— Ну ладно, Гарри, давай проверим твое предположение…

— Дамблдор, неужели вы это действительно допустите? — возмущалась худая пожилая женщина в странном платье и непонятной формы шляпе на голове

— Да, Минерва, — ответил не менее странный мужчина, одетый так же в длинное платье. К тому же у него была очень длинная седая борода.

— Вы с ума сошли? Это же Сами-Знаете-Кто! Ладно Дурсли, это я еще могла понять. Но такой поворот событий я принять не готова! Он же убьет его, как узнает. А он определенно узнает!

— Мы должны дать ему еще один шанс. Авось все образумится. Но я обязательно буду за ними следить.

— Но…

— Минерва, мы должны хранить в тайне то, что Волан-де-Морт жив и является сквибом. А особенно то, что Гарри теперь живет у него. Если о первом некоторые приближенные Тома еще знают, то о последнем они и подозревать не должны.

— Видимо, у меня нет выбора…


	2. Chapter 2

— А вы знаете, что постоянная еда всухомятку не доведет до добра?

— До добра ничего не доведет, — ответил мистер Реддл, дожевывая очередной гамбургер.

— Ну что вы уж так категорично! — возразил мальчик, дожаривая яичницу. — Может, все-таки попробуете?

— За свою долгую и полную власти жизнь я, разве что, только детским трудом не пользовался. И на данный момент не желаю.

— Как хотите, — хмыкнул Гарри и переложил свой готовый завтрак в тарелку. — Нам надо сходить в магазин: закончились некоторые продукты.

— Опять? Мы их покупаем каждый день, — возмутился Реддл.

— Тогда, может, попробовать купить холодильник?

Когда впервые Гарри понадобилось что-либо приготовить в новом доме, он потратил много времени, разыскивая холодильный агрегат, но, увы, его попытки не увенчались успехом. Позже Реддл объяснил ему, что у него просто нет необходимости в долгом хранении пищи: он питается одним фастфудом.

Каким чудом Гарри удалось убедить своего нового сожителя совершить эту покупку, он сам не понимал. Скорее всего, он просто до чертиков надоел Реддлу постоянными походами по магазинам. Хотя Гарри не понимал одного: коли ему это не нравится, почему он все равно идет с ним. Живя у Дурслей, мальчик всегда ходил за необходимыми вещами один, даже если в итоге у него получались пятитонные пакеты. Бывало, что тащить их вовсе было невозможно, и Гарри возвращался домой совсем без сил, а работать надо было еще целый день.

Много ли изменилось со времени переезда Гарри к Реддлу? Он делал то же самое, что и у Дурслей, но все равно стало легче. Часть работы выполнял сам хозяин дома. Сказывалась и манера обращения с ним нового сожителя. И пусть Реддл зачастую просто игнорил Гарри, но язвительных и беспричинных насмешек и издевательств с его стороны никогда не было. Иногда они даже вечером вместе что-то обсуждали. В общем, Гарри находился в неком промежуточном состоянии нирваны.

И вот теперь они пошли за холодильником. Выглядело это весьма странно: взрослый мужчина с подозрением косился на белые аппараты, а ребенок объяснял ему что и к чему.

— Я предполагаю, что когда-то вы все-таки пользовались холодильником, так что мы можем его выбрать, исходя из ваших предпочтений, ибо вы хозяин — высказал свое мнение Гарри.

«Хозяин» вопросительно изогнул бровь, точнее то место, где она должна была быть и поинтересовался:

— Ты в этом точно уверен?

Тут уже настало время удивляться Гарри.

— Эээ… А как так вышло?

— Изначально я воспитывался в приюте. Холодильники там, наверное, были, но я к ним доступа не имел, ибо еду нам выдавали в столовой. Позже в школе-интернате тот же принцип, хотя в наличии холодильников там я явно сомневаюсь. После школы у меня было полно прислуги и заботы о хранении продуктов были на их плечах. В общем, не привык я к ним.

— Ясно. А где теперь ваша прислуга?

На секунду мальчику показалось, что лицо Реддла исказила гримаса боли, но оно буквально сразу же стало опять безразличным. Было ли это действительно на самом деле или у Гарри разыгралось воображение — он не знал, однако спросить об этом не решился.

— Я от них сбежал. Но это уже не твое дело.

— Не мое, так не мое, — согласился мальчик. — Нам надо вернуться к нашим баранам.

— Баранам?

— Я имею в виду холодильник, — исправился ребенок, вспомнив, что Реддл не понимает некоторых обыкновенных устойчивых выражений.

— Короче, берем первый попавшийся и уходим! — заключил мужчина.

— Нет. Все упирается в наши финансы. Если подешевле, то мы можем взять маленький, но его придется самим размораживать, — начал объяснять Гарри. — Можно взять немного подороже с системой NoFrost и он будет делать этой самостоятельно.

— Слушай, я не знаю, что значит размораживать холодильник, но маленький мы брать явно не будем. Иначе толку от него будет немного.

— Почему немного?

— Ну, да. Сейчас ты таскаешь меня по магазинам каждый день, а с его покупкой станешь через один. Так дело не пойдет, — высказал свое мнение Реддл и обратился к продавцу: — Нам самый большой холодильник с … какой-то там системой…

— NoFrost! — подсказал Гарри.

— Именно так!

— Вернон, может нам все-таки подать ориентировку на мальчика? — озабоченно спросила женщина, покусывая кончики пальцев.

— Ты чего, Петунья? Хочешь, чтобы все соседи знали, что от нас сбежал этот недоросток? — возмутился толстый, усатый мужчина. — Ты только подумай, что они начнут о нас говорить. Пойдут слухи, что мы его унижали, заставляли делать всю грязную работу — они в конец погубят нашу репутацию. Как я буду ходить на работу, общаться со своими коллегами? Твои якобы подруги резко забудут твое имя и будут обходить наш дом стороной. И более того, как Дадли пойдет в школу, в которой его все будут презирать?

У женщины на глазах навернулись слезы и она, дрожа всем телом, спросила:

— А если с ним что-то случится? Если его найдут мертвым?

— Скажем, что он просто связался с плохой компанией. Все и так думают, что он будущий преступник. Они будут рады, что возможная угроза их спокойствию миновала. И при таком исходе событий им будет абсолютно плевать на то, как мальчик там оказался.


	3. Chapter 3

— Вот скажи, что может быть хуже болезни? — хрипло спросил Реддл. Он уже третий день не вставал с кровати из-за ужаснейшего гриппа, свалившего его в прямом смысле наповал.

— Смерть? — предположил Гарри, вытиравший чистые тарелки.

— Нет, — не согласился его сожитель. — Смерть — это облегчение. Она избавляет человека ото всех его земных проблем. Это самое прекрасное, что с ним может произойти за его жизнь.

— А разве не жизнь — главная ценность человека? — удивленно спросил Гарри.

— Далеко не у всех она ценность. У большинства людей жизнь ничтожна. Однако они цепляются за нее всем, чем могут — этого я не могу в них понять.

— Судя по вашим описаниям, вы сами принадлежите к группе людей, у которых в жизни нет цели, нет ценности, — начал развивать свою мысль мальчик. — Так почему вы еще живы?

— Я же сказал, что не понимаю таких людей! — раздраженно ответил Реддл.- И я не относил себя к исключениям из этого правила. К тому же, можно сказать, что я мертв, ибо все мои старые знакомые меня таковым считают.

— Значит, вы еще не выполнили свою миссию в жизни, — высказал свое мнение Гарри. — Каждый человек цепляется за свою жизнь только потому, что нуждается в ней. Сама жизнь делает себя ценностью человека. К сожалению, некоторые теряют надежду и расстаются с самым ценным, что у них есть. Мне жаль таких людей. Это печально, когда человек не умеет ждать — скорее всего, он так и не добьется ничего. Я ведь всегда знал, что когда-нибудь я смогу уйти от Дурслей и начать жить нормально, как индивид, а не серая кобыла для выплескивания негативных эмоций своих хозяев.

— Твоя мечта была вполне осуществимой и без моего участия, — возразил Реддл. — Я предполагаю, что после окончания школы Дурсли бы тебя в любом случае выпнули. Есть и другой вариант — смерть. Она как ничто подходила тебе — ты явно бы не жил с ними больше в одном доме.

— Перестаньте представлять смерть панацеей от всех болезней. У Меня была немного другая цель — я хотел жить.

— Кстати, это отличная идея! — неожиданно перебил Реддл.

— Какая идея? Для чего? — спросил Гарри, не сумев разглядеть связующую нить последней фразы и их разговора.

— Смерть как панацея от всех болезней.

Мальчик закатил глаза.

— А таблетки уже не катят?

— От них толку-то, — уныло процедил Реддл. — Я третий день лежу с ирреальной температурой, голова трещит, ноги отнимаются. Как же все-таки ужасно быть сквибом! Даже нормально не вылечиться.

— Сквибом? Удивленно переспросил Гарри. — А кто такой сквиб? Что-то вроде инвалида?

— Можно и так сказать, — с грустью ответил мужчина. — Некий гибрид изгоя с инвалидом.

— Вас трудно назвать изгоем, — прервал его Гарри. — По вашим словам, у вас было все, что можно было пожелать. А теперь нет. И это только потому, что все ваше бывшее окружение считает вас мертвым. Вы могли бы заявить о себе, и тогда все бы встало на свои места. А раз уничтожение вашего одиночества зависит только от вас, то вы вовсе не изгой, а отшельник.

— Ничего бы не встало на свои места! — резко ответил Реддл. —Все, закрыли эту тему!

Гарри замолчал и сел на кресло. Всю запланированную работу на сегодня он уже выполнил, поэтому оставался только отдых да разговоры. В последнее время его сожитель все больше и больше с ним разговаривал — видимо привык, что в его доме живет теперь еще один живой человек. Однако у них остался до сих пор неразрешенный вопрос. Сколько раз он пытался «оживить» своего соседа, вытащить его из собственной скорлупы? А все без толку. Но мальчик не терял надежды. Даже в самом сухом, выжженном болью и отчаяньем сердце есть желание жить. Главное найти фитиль и правильно подобрать спички, а там и разжечь будет не проблема. Однако поиски Гарри пока ни к чему не привели, но он не сдавался.

— Знаете, а ведь скоро сентябрь, — неожиданно произнес он.

— И что с того? — удивленно произнес Реддл.

Гарри напыщенно-тяжело вздохнул.

— Это значит, что мне надо в школу — в первый класс. А у меня нет даже документов, что меня туда приняли.

— И где их взять? У твоей старой семьи?

— Нет. Насколько я помню, вы говорили, что раньше жили в приюте, не так ли?

— И? — опять не понимал его ход мыслей Реддл.

— Они тоже считают вас мертвым?

— Понятия не имею. Скорее всего нет — им на меня плевать.

— Поверьте, не плевать. Вот выздоровеете, и я вам докажу.

Спустя две недели Гарри с Реддлом стояли перед дверьми в приют.

— Я все так же считаю эту затею глупой, — бормотал старший.

— Звоните, — не обратил внимания на его лепет мальчик.

— А почему сразу я?

— Не я же тут жил. И, к тому же, я просто не достану до звонка, — возразил Гарри и засмеялся: — Это место странно на вас влияет.

— В смысле?

— Вы как будто вернулись в детство. По крайней мере, задаете дурацкие вопросы, свойственные ребенку. Звоните уже!

Реддл еще помялся с полминуты, но нажал на кнопку звонка. Звук, похожий на перезвон колоколов, медленно поплыл в глубь здания.

— И все же это глупая затея! — неожиданно произнес Реддл и, схватив Гарри за воротник кофты, потащил от двери. — Уносим ноги, пока нас не заметили.

— Здравствуйте, с чем к нам пожаловали? — неожиданно возникла на пороге пожилая женщина. Пожилая — это еще мягко сказано — казалось, что она вот-вот рассыплется. Однако ее жизнерадостное выражение лица говорило об обратном.

— Здравствуйте, — хором ответили пришедшие.

Женщина внимательно их осмотрела, отчего Реддла невольно перекосило, и, изменив свое выражение лица на более грустное, спросила:

— Неужели, вы хотите отказаться от этого прелестного ребенка?

— Вовсе нет, миссис Коул, — возразил Реддл. — мы пришли к вам совершенно по другому вопросу.

— Откуда вы знаете мое имя? — удивилась женщина.

— Я вырос у вас. Но возможно вы меня не узнаете. Я Том Марволо Реддл.

— О, Боже, Том. Конечно, я тебя помню, — залепетала миссис Коул. — Как ты вырос, и как ты изменился. Ну, что же вы стоите на пороге. Заходите, выпьем чаю за встречу и решим заодно ваш вопрос.

И они проследовали в глубь здания.

— А ваш кабинет ничуть не изменился, — заметил Реддл, пока миссис Коул разливала чай.

— Да, на какие деньги ему меняться? Государство выделяет слишком мало средств, чтобы ремонтировать второстепенные вещи. Ты же знаешь, что мы в первую очередь тратим деньги на благо детей. Угощайтесь! Как зовут тебя, прелестный ребенок?

— Гарри.

— Оу, какое красивое имя, — продолжала лепетать миссис Коул. — Так по какому вопросу вы пришли?

— Пусть вам лучше сам Гарри все объяснит, — отмазался Реддл. — Вы же, наверное, помните, что из меня плохой рассказчик.

— На сколько я помню, — заметила их собеседница: — Ты был слишком хорош в этом деле. Любому мог зубы заговорить, особенно женскому полу.

— У нас просто слишком странная просьба, — начал Гарри. — дело в том, что я убежал от своих приемных родителей пару месяцев назад. Они постоянно издевались надо мной. И вот мистер Реддл взял меня к себе. Я наконец-то почувствовал, что такое жизнь. У меня появилось место, которое я могу назвать своим домом. И все бы ничего, но скоро сентябрь и я бы хотел пойти в школу. Не говорите, что рано — еще год-два безделья я не перенесу. Но перед нами встал вопрос о документах. Вы не могли бы нам помочь?

— Господи, это уже сериал какой-то, а не жизнь! — возмутилась миссис Коул и, успокоившись, добавила: — Но чем я могу вам помочь? Расторгнуть опеку с бывшими родителями?

— Боюсь, что это не получится, — печально ответил Гарри. — Они люди обеспеченные и весьма озабочены своей репутацией. Они даже не подали в розыск, хотя я отсутствую без предупреждения уже пару месяцев. Но ни вам, ни мне не удастся выиграть у них суд: кому под силу выиграть суд у лучших адвокатов? Так что мы бы хотели попросить вас провернуть усыновление меня мистером Реддлом как-нибудь по-другому.

Женщина задумалась — было видно, что принятие решения ей давалось нелегко. Гости спокойно ждали.

— Ладно, я согласна. Я рада, Том, что ты изменяешься в лучшую сторону и постараюсь в этом принять участие хотя бы сейчас, раз мне не удалось наставить тебя на путь истинный в детстве. Мы устроим мальчику документы. Однако мне надо знать персональные данные, и лучше их придумать — разве что имя можно оставить. Надо остерегаться совпадений с реальность, а то кто-нибудь заметит двух одинаковых мальчиков. Когда бы ты хотел себе День рождения?

— Эээ, — завис Гарри — не каждый день тебе задают такие вопросы. — Пусть будет двадцать четвертое июня.

— День, когда ты поселился у меня? — удивился Реддл.

— Да.

— Отлично, возраст мы возьмем твой же, как и имя. Но вот второе и фамилию возьмем от Тома.

— Гарри Том Реддл? -переспросил мужчина. — По-моему, звучит просто ужасно.

— Да, и в правду, не очень, — согласилась миссис Коул. — тогда пусть будет Хэмиш. Гарри Хэмиш Реддл — все-таки лучше. Отлично, зайдите ко мне через пару недель, и я вам отдам готовые документы.

Гарри с Реддлом компаньонски переглянулись — миссия удалась.


	4. Chapter 4

Две недели прошло, и вот новоиспеченная семья пришла забирать документы, подтверждающие их статус. Однако женщину все это время не покидало чувство тревоги. Она даже не могла понять, за кого волнуется больше: за мальчика или за своего воспитанника. Избавить ее от мучавшего беспокойства могло только одно — разговор «по душам», поэтому она, отправив Гарри играть с другими ребятами, позвала Реддла к себе в кабинет для обсуждения попутных вопросов.

— Том, а ты действительно уверен, что готов к такому серьезному испытанию, как отцовство? — спросила настороженно миссис Коул, попивая чай.

— Вы так говорите, как будто он меня спрашивал: хочу я быть отцом или нет, — ответил мужчина. — Он поставил меня перед фактом.

— Кто? Как?

— Гарри, кто ж еще? Других мальчиков, слава небесам, у меня дома пока что не завелось, — облегченно вздохнул Реддл.

— А почему ты позволяешь ему тобой командовать?

— Командовать? Нет, это слишком громкое слово. Я, скорее, потакаю ему — не выступаю с оппозицией. Сами подумайте, кто может мной командовать?

— Раньше бы я сказала, что никто не рискнул бы сделать тебе хоть какое-нибудь замечание, что уж тут говорить о командовании. Но я также не ожидала, что ты приведешь мальчика на усыновление. Не думаю, что это только его решение. Однако мне надо вбить тебе в голову главное: это ребенок! Живой ребенок! И теперь его воспитание зависит от тебя. Детям нужно запрещать некоторые вещи, чтобы у них формировались верные приоритеты в жизни. А то знаешь, что может произойти? Он придет к тебе и скажет: «Папа, я убил человека!» и что ты ему ответишь?

— Напомню, что я ему приемный отец и вовсе не обязательно называть меня папой.

— Том, я серьезно! — возмутилась миссис Коул.

«И я», — подумал Реддл, но произносить вслух не стал. На данный момент это был единственный человек из его прошлого — надо же за кого-то зацепиться.

— Тебе нужно уделять ему больше внимания, — продолжала наставлять миссис Коул. — Делать с ним вместе уроки, гулять на свежем воздухе, прививать высокоморальные качества…

Чтобы не заснуть, Реддлу пришлось отключить свой мозг, уши и зрение, а сам он предался воспоминаниям своего прошлого. Он скучал по себе старому, по своей власти, жестокости, непобедимости. И он все потерял. В одну ночь. Ночь, о которой он думал, как о пике своего величия. Что-то черное начало разъедать его изнутри или даже разрывать — Реддл не мог этого понять, но хотелось, чтобы это поскорее прекратилось. Он вернулся в реальность, к миссис Коул.

— Том, с тобой все в порядке, ты какой-то напуганный, — тревожно спросила она.

— Нет, все в порядке.

— Тогда продолжим наш разговор.

Однако к этому он был явно не готов, поэтому решил сразу же начать проявлять свои лучшие отцовские качества: смылся из кабинет миссис Коул, так как ему срочно надо было удостовериться в безопасности своего мальчика.

Гарри ему удалось найти практически сразу — он сидел на лавочке около входа. Наступило время обеда, и все дети пошли в столовую, куда его никто не звал.

— Мы уходим отсюда, скорее! — пулей пролетел мимо него Реддл.

— Такое ощущение, что мы убегаем от призрака, — сказал Гарри, нагоняя мужчину.

— Можно и так сказать.

— Мы точно ничего не забыли? — беспокоился Гарри, судорожно перебирая купленные вещи. Уже завтра был его первый день в школе. Он жутко волновался и все боялся, чтобы что-нибудь не пошло не так.

— А я откуда знаю? Знаешь, когда я последний раз собирался в магловскую школу?

— Магловскую? Это что-то вроде ругательства?

— Эм, да. Ты узнаешь о нем, когда атмосфера школы полностью поглотит тебя, — попытался выкрутиться Реддл и подбадривающее похлопал Гарри по плечу. Мальчик как раз примерял свою школьную форму, чтобы убедиться, что ничего подшивать или подправлять не надо. Она ему шла. По крайней мере, выглядел Гарри сейчас намного лучше, чем когда Реддл встретил его в первый раз.

— А вы придете на церемонию посвящения? — с надеждой спросил Гарри.

Реддл строго посмотрел на него и сухо ответил:

— Не знаю. Я, скорее всего, буду занят.

— Чем же? — удивился мальчик.

— На работу пойду!

— Но вы же не работаете! — опешил Гарри. — Максимум, деньги по ночам рисуете.

— Я скажу тебе правду, — начал Реддл. — Художник из меня ужасный, поэтому мне придется найти другую работу.

— Значит, вы не придете? — грустно переспросил мальчик. Мужчина, ничего не ответив, вышел из комнаты. Каким бы черствым не был Реддл, Гарри все-таки думал, что они вместе пойдут на церемонию посвящения, как отец и сын, что он будет, как все дети — с семьей. Сейчас же ему опять будет обеспечен статус изгоя. Если ты не такой, как все, то тебе трудно занять нужную ячейку в жизни. Хотя, чего он хотел? Видимо, правду говорили тетя Петунья и дядя Вернон, что он — неудачник.

От осознания собственной ничтожности Гарри со злостью ударил кулаком по кровати. Желание идти в школу пропало совсем — наоборот, он хотел теперь забиться куда-нибудь подальше в угол. И тут он почувствовал запах гари. Мальчик стал опасливо озираться по сторонам в поисках источника возгорания. Долго искать не пришлось — горела его новая школьная форма. Гарри быстро удалось потушить ее, но она уже была испорчена. «Весь мир против меня. Даже форма не хочет идти на мне в школу, » — подвел он итог. Думать об истинной причине возгорания было некогда — Гарри был слишком занят самобичеванием.

На ужин он спустился вовремя и был удивлен. Его приемный отец сам погрел ранее приготовленную мальчиком еду — это был настоящий прогресс. Однако ели они молча: Гарри был обижен, а Реддл боялся быть уговоренным на посещение школы.

После тихого ужина Гарри поднялся к себе и остался в одиночестве лицезреть остатки своей мечты. Что уж говорить, каким бы сильным мальчиком он не был, он проревел около часа, а потом заснул.

Проснулся Гарри вовремя, а все благодаря собственной предрассудительности: завел будильник еще с вечера. Правда, вставать ему совсем не хотелось, но делать было нечего. Он слишком много поднял шума из-за школы — было бы неблагодарно с его стороны просто забить на нее. Однако его ожидал приятный сюрприз: на стуле висела целая и невредимая школьная форма. В представлении мальчика Реддл поднялся чуть ли не до уровня святого: он ведь ничего не говорил ему об испорченной форме, значит, он сам догадался и исправил положение.

Погода была под стать настроению Гарри: небо серо-унылое, мелкий, неприятный дождь, тяжелый воздух. Подойдя к школе, мальчик никого не увидел: понятное дело, кто сейчас будет что-то проводить на улице. Внутри школа была еще более печальная, чем погода снаружи. «Вот то, к чему ты стремился, Гарри, получай!» — пронеслось у мальчика в голове.

Всех первоклассников собирали в спортивном зале — туда он и последовал. Больше беcцельно бродить ему не дали. Буквально на пороге Гарри перехватила молодая женщина и уволокла к остальным ребятам, попутно причитая на бессовестных родителей, бросающих своих детей на произвол судьбы.

Гарри с любопытством осматривал своих будущих одноклассников. Все они были разные, разве что у каждого на лице было выражение безысходности. Интуиция подсказывала Гарри, что он выглядел не лучше. Приветственная речь директора была нудной, и мальчик только и думал, как бы не уснуть. Из транса его вывела неожиданно появившаяся рядом девочка:

— Привет. Меня зовут Констанция Ривье. Мы теперь с тобой одноклассники.

— Угу, — буркнул Гарри, не успев отойти от удивления — с ним впервые знакомилась одногодка. — Я Гарри. Приятно познакомиться.

Сухой ответ мальчика не отстранил его новую знакомую, и она продолжила тараторить:

— Ты рад поступлению в школу? Я — очень. Мне хочется поскорее начать учиться. Я хочу показать, что я сама на многое способна.

— Я не знаю, — протянул Гарри. — Еще вчера днем я безумно хотел в школу, а вечером все желание пропало.

— А в чем причина?

— Да отец не захотел пойти со мной.

— Мм, печально. Мне бы так, — неожиданно выдала Констанция. — Вот если бы мой отец не пришел, многие родители первогодок были бы лишены «удовольствия» слушать его бессмысленную болтовню. Но его отсутствие было бы, как минимум, странным.

— Почему?

— Мой отец — директор школы, — ответила девочка и показала в сторону говорящего.

— Да, я с тобой соглашусь, он сильно утомляет, — сказал Гарри, оглядев толпу, тщательно делающую вид, что никто не спит. Только я слышал, что директор этой школы — француз.

— А у меня, прямо, что имя, что фамилия, чисто английские! — возмутилась одноклассница.

— Гарри, — неожиданно услышал мальчик знакомый голос и повернулся. Перед ним стоял Реддл. Он не удержался и обнял своего приемного отца. Мужчина же, однако, к таким телячьим нежностям был явно не готов.

— Полно тебе — нашел, чем заняться, — процедил он. — У тебя вон, собеседница скучает.

Гарри вернулся к девочке: она вовсе не грустила, а улыбалась. Кажется, она всегда улыбалась.

— Твоя печалька разрешилась сама собой, — подвела итог она и беспомощно посмотрела в сторону своего отца. — Но вот что делать с моей


	5. Chapter 5

Как ни странно, печалька Констанции избавила всех от своей же натуры, завершив речь. Родители и новомученники медленно начали просачиваться сквозь единственную дверь в спортивном зале, пропускная способность которой оставляла желать лучшего.

— Уже все? — удивился Гарри. — А я так и не понял, что нужно делать.

— Прийти вовремя с тетрадью и ручкой — большего не требуется, — ответила девочка.

—А что, если я пишу еле-еле? — насторожился мальчик. С ним практически никто этим не занимался. Однажды лишь тетя Петунья взялась за «перевоспитание бездаря» и начала учить Гарри и Дадли писать. Конечно, в случае со своим сыном этот процесс назывался несколько по-другому — «Просвещение». Занимались они ежедневно в течение двух недель. За это время Гарри более-менее начал осваивать искусство письма, но вот у его кузена ничего не получалось. Тетя Петунья была не готова принять то, что ее сын соображает хуже подкидыша, и прекратила обучение под предлогом, что еще слишком рано влезать всякими взрослыми штуками в детство.

Гарри проследил, куда его опекун убрала принадлежности для письма с прописью, и иногда, урывками, когда Дурсли уже мирно посапывали в своих кроватях, он приступал к самообразованию. Читать он, кончено же, нормально не мог, поэтому просто переписывал с прописей закорючки, ассоциируя их с печатными буквами.

Но его попытки к саморазвитию также не были оценены «родителями». После того, как однажды дяде Вернону приспичило попить ночью воды, все принадлежности для письма были перепрятаны в более надежное место, а за мальчиком установилось дополнительное наблюдение.

Вернул Гарри из размышлений резкий голос Констанции:

— Не беспокойся. Неужели ты думал, что, приходя в первых класс, все дети умеют писать и читать? Нет. Ладно я — у меня судьба такая несчастливая, но мне кажется, что среди наших сверстников достаточно неучей, поэтому нам просто запишет преподаватель необходимую информацию в тетрадь.

— Какую информацию? Нам еще не все высказали?

— Нет, конечно! Например, список канцелярских принадлежностей.

— Но я все уже купил, — начал оправдываться мальчик.

— Эх, — вздохнула девочка. — Ручка, карандаш, ластик, тетради?

— Эм, да, — медленно ответил Гарри, чувствуя какой-то подвох.

— Вот-вот, а там еще штук двадцать других пунктов.

— Эх, ладно. А учиться мы завтра будем? — спросил мальчик с надеждой.

— Учиться? Завтра? В школе моего отца? — с долей сарказма спросила Констанция. — Я надеюсь, что мы хотя бы начнем заниматься на следующей неделе.

— А тут люди случайно не всю жизнь учатся? — неожиданно встрял Реддл, о существовании которого уже все порядком подзабыли.

Вечером у Гарри и Реддла намечалось что-то вроде праздничного семейного ужина — они заказали огромную пиццу, так как готовить никому не хотелось.

— Спасибо, что пришли, — начал разговор мальчик. Он всегда так делал, ибо заметил, что его сожитель может провести весь вечер в молчании, если его не разболтать.

— Не за что, — отмахнулся Реддл, — Мне удалось быстро разобраться с вопросом собственного трудоустройства. Мне казалось, что долго придется искать место, куда меня возьмут. А удачной оказалась первая попытка.

— И куда же?

— В зоопарк, сторожем.

От неожиданности Гарри поперхнулся. Кое-как прокашлявшись, он спросил:

— Вы же не любите людей!

Том удивленно посмотрел на мальчика.

— Я не знаю, что с тобой делали твои опекуны, но, к твоему сведению, в зоопарке держат животных, а не людей.

— Да нет. Не все так плохо, — поправился Гарри. — Я имел ввиду, что зоопарк посещает очень много детей и взрослых, а вы — человек, к обществу не привыкший.

— Наоборот, я — человек, от общества отвыкший. Но вот животных я всегда любил и люблю, — возразил Реддл, гуманно пропустив в последнем предложении «мучить».

— Все-равно это как-то странно.

— Что именно?

Гарри грустно опустил кусок пиццы, который он уже пятый раз пытался начать есть, и ответил:

— Обычно сторожами идут подрабатывать те, кто нуждается хоть в каком-то маломальском заработке. Судя по тратам, вы таковым не являетесь.

— А как же насчет пенсионеров, которым скучно?

— Неужели вам скучно? — удивленно сказал мальчик с ноткой сарказма. — Вас же ничего в этой жизни не интересует.

— Хочу тебе напомнить, что официально я теперь папаша, а иногда по приемным семьям ходят люди, которые следят за благополучием усыновленных детей. Если миссис Коул было достаточно знать, что у меня есть деньги на твое воспитание, то им придется доказывать, то есть, как минимум, я должен иметь место работы. Зоопарк — это лучшее, что мне могло попасться: в морг живым слишком трудно пробиться. И, к тому же, я, чаще всего, буду работать в ночную смену — там народу не будет, так что не опасайся за мою социофобную сущность.

— Ладно, — согласился Гарри.- Так и быть, поверим в ваше светлое будущее.

Том в ответ его словам только усмехнулся, но мальчик не стал обращать на это внимания.

— И, кстати, я забыл вам сказать спасибо за форму.

— Ты мне уже давно его сказал, — возразил Реддл. — Еще при покупке.

— Нет, за то, что вы купили новую.

— Ну, не старую же надо было покупать!

— Нет, я про другое. Она же вчера сгорела, а сегодня на стуле я увидел целую и невредимую.

— Эм, с тобой все в порядке? — осторожно спросил Том. — Как понять сгорела? Ты ее поджег?

— Нет, она сама. Честно! — оправдывался Гарри.

— Ты уверен, что она сгорела?

— Да.

— А что ты в этот момент делал?

— Злился из-за того, что вы не пойдете, — пробурчал Гарри. — Я, честное слово, ее не поджигал!

— Ладно, иди спать, — озадаченно пробормотал Реддл. «Господи, только не говорите мне, что этот мальчик со способностями!» — промелькнуло у него в голове.

Первый рабочий день Тома, а точнее ночь, выдался спокойным: никто не пытался незаконным путем проникнуть на территорию зоопарка. Он бесцельно прохаживался между клетками: некоторые животные уже спали, некоторые — нет, часть вообще только что проснулась.

Неожиданно он услышал странный шепот. Реддл начал беспокойно озираться по сторонам и с облегчением вздохнул, когда понял, что он исходит со стороны террариума. Лишение магических способностей никак не повлияло на его врожденное знание змеиного языка. Похоже, змееуст — это пожизненно.

Он с трепетом приблизился к террариуму. Зачем? Он сам не знал, что-то манило его туда. Реддл открыл дверь и зашел в небольшое здание террариума, которое больше напоминало хорошо отремонтированный сарай, а не место жительства рептилий. Все «экспонаты» мирно отдыхали в своих «загонах» — только змеи беспокойно копошились. Он приблизился к ним и начал разглядывать: некоторые из них жили вместе, но по-большинству, каждая — отдельно, в мелкой «клетчушке».

 _— Доброго вечера, Темный Лорд,_ — услышал Реддл и повернулся в сторону звука. Там, среди других рептилий, он увидел ЕЕ.

 _— Нагайна!_


	6. Chapter 6

Сентябрь уже подходил к концу, когда Том Реддл решил вновь встретиться с Нагайной. Все это время он ее старательно избегал, даже уволился из зоопарка, чтобы оградить себя от случайных встреч с бывшей знакомой.

Новую работу том даже и искать не стал: ему необходимо было привести свои мысли в порядок. А в голове у него творился настоящий хаос: с одной стороны он стремился как можно дальше задвинуть свое прошлое, а с другой – его маниакально тянуло к нему.

Том уже настолько свыкся со своей участью маггла, что ему казалось немыслимым его возвращение. Тем более что какой из него сейчас Волан-де-Морт: ни магии, ни связей, ни былой власти. Все доводы говорили против его возвращения, но что-то ныло у него внутри от осознания этого.

В таком трансе Том находился уже несколько недель, что не мог не заметить Гарри. Со стороны казалось, что его опекун обдумывает то ли захват мира, то ли суицид, то ли все сразу, поэтому спрашивать он не решался, надеясь что Реддл сам рано или поздно заговорит об этом.

И он заговорил. За одним из ужинов, который они по самоустановившейся традиции проводили вместе, но всегда в полном молчании, если не считать коротких, обрывистых фраз Тома, который иногда проговаривал вслух свои мысли.

Гарри понимал, что все эти «разговоры» были его привычкой, зародившейся от долгого глубокого одиночества, однако все его попытки расшевелить своего сожителя игнорировались.

Иногда мальчику начинало казаться, что они живут в разных измерениях, а все их попытки поговорить прерываются разделением этих миров: вырвавшись их одного измерения, звук сворачивается в другом.* Нужно было найти ключ, открыть дверь и соединить эти два разделенных жизнью пространства. Но где искать этот ключ Гарри не знал – ему оставалось лишь верить, надеяться и ждать.

\- Помнишь, Гарри, я рассказывал тебе о том, что раньше у меня было все?

Мальчик удивленно поднял глаза, оторвавшись от ужина и уставившись на Реддла, столь неожиданно заговорившего.

\- Эм, не помнишь? – немного оторопел Том. – Мне казалось, что у тебя хорошая память.

\- Память у меня действительно неплохая – просто мне не хотелось нарушать такой момент, - вышел из оцепенения Гарри.

\- Какой такой момент? – не понял его Том.

\- Черт, да вы заговорили! – возмутился мальчик. – Вы даже не заметили, что почти месяц провели в некотором трансе, ни разу не поддержав со мной разговора!

Реддл немного оторопел от такого неожиданного выплеска эмоций, да и в целом он не привык, чтобы на него повышали голос. А Гарри тем временем продолжил, уже достаточно успокоившись, чтобы вернуться к изначально заданному ему вопросу:

\- Да, я помню. Вы еще говорили, что не можете к этому вернуться. Если это было причиной вашего транса, то возвращайтесь.

\- Возвращаться… Прости, что? – недоумевал Том. – Как ты догадался? Я же еще ничего не объяснил.

Мальчик тяжело вздохнул:

\- Я жил с извергами-опекунами. Попасться к ним под горячую руку – худшее, что можно пожелать, поэтому я научился чувствовать их настроение, угадывая их мысли и настроение. По вам сразу было видно, что вы метаетесь между двумя берегами и не можете выбрать, какой же действительно ваш.

Вот поэтому я вам и сказал: «Возвращайтесь!». То, чем вы сейчас занимаетесь явно не ваше. Когда вы говорите о своем прошлом, в ваших глазах появляются искорки жизни, а на данный момент вы больше похожи на труп, чем на живого человека.

\- В твоих словах куда больше истины, чем ты собирался в них вложить, - отстраненно протянул Волан-де-Морт. Гарри лишь оставалось удивленно пожать плечами и вернуться к своему остывшему ужину, так как разговор достиг своего логического завершения.

На город постепенно опускались сумерки, обволакивая его полумраком: воздух становился свежее, избавляясь от выхлопных газов машин, а с улиц медленно исчезали те звуки, которые обыкновенно называют городскими, уступая место природе и ее трекам.

Волан-де-Морт, не торопясь, шел по улице, сливаясь с ней: он словно был ее тенью. Если бы кто-то потом поинтересовался у редкого прохожего, не видел ли он мужчину, с нечеловечески узкими глазами, одетого в длинное черное пальто, то ему бы ответили – нет. А кого не видели, тот ничего и не сделал. Ему же как раз не нужно было лишнее внимание, а благодаря собственным талантам, он с легкостью мог этого избежать.

Правда, ему, Волан-де-Морту, приходилось сейчас заниматься постыдным делом: он, как самый обычный маггловский мародер, собирался тайком проникнуть в зоопарк. Так как он всегда трепетно относился к любой выполняемой им работе, то пресловутая система безопасности, которая на самом деле состояла всего лишь из двух охранников, не могла помешать ему незаметно проникнуть на территорию общественного заведения. Несмотря на свой не продолжительный срок работы, Том изучил зоопарк вдоль и поперек. А что еще делать ночью? Но, по большей части, он сделал это по привычке – иначе чувствовал себя не совсем комфортно на неизведанной территории, а после потери магии он разведывал все заранее с неприсущей ему маниакальностью. Конечно, для всех он мертв, но мало ли что… А Волан-де-Морт, привыкший все держать под контролем, сейчас потерял все связи и чувствовало себя даже не просто кукловодом, расставшимся со своим кукольным театром, а обездвиженной мертвой марионеткой, у которой обрезали все нити.

Но он собирался все исправить, вернуть на круги своя. План виделся смутно, однако он был этому даже рад: слишком хорошее со всех сторон мероприятие всегда обрывается каким-нибудь малозаметным или ранее не имевшим большого значения косяком.

Тому часто приходилось выбирать дорогу, стоя уже непосредственно на перекрестке, дорогу, которая сыграет важную роль во всем дальнейшем действии. Сейчас этим перекрестком была Нагайна, а выбранная им дорога – реинкарнация.

Незаметно для себя Реддл подошел к зоопарку: ранее ему казалось, что он находится куда дальше, а сейчас, уменьшив шаг, он добрался довольно быстро.

\- Все-таки время – странная штука – в этом можно согласиться с магглами, - пробормотал он сам себе и, ни секунды не колеблясь, Волан-де-Морт прошел через главные ворота: система охраны была столь скверной, что обнаружить себя проще всего, прячась. В сторожке, помимо монитора с кадрами видеонаблюдения, стоял прекрасный телевизор с пятью каналами, за которым охранники обычно и залипают. Так делал и напарник Реддла, но у последнего не было никакого желания сидеть перед говорящим ящиком – он ходил по территории зоопарка и занимался своей работой.

Как назло, террариум находился в самом центре, и пока Том добрался до него, он привел себе в уме еще кучу доводов «за» и «против». Однако он не позволил себе изменить решение – это было бы слишком глупо и трусливо. Нет, он, Волна-де-Морт, не может отступать перед трудностями.

Вот и долгожданные стены небольшого домика, исполняющего роль террариума. Мужчина без труда проник в строение: внутри была кромешная тьма – окон в помещении не было, а фонарик включить нельзя, не распугав всю живность, поэтому Тому приходилось ориентироваться, только полагаясь на собственное чутье. Но он не помнил, в каком именно резервуаре находится его змея и Реддл, за неимением других способов, позвал свою старую знакомую:

 _\- Нагайна!_

- _Да, мой лорд,_ \- незамедлительно услышал он знакомый голос из темноты и пошел на него. С помощью указаний Нагайны он смог достать ее, и они направились к выходу и также без труда покинули территорию зоопарка. К счастью уличных грабителей, им не довелось встретиться с этой парочкой в темном переулке, иначе у них был бы шок на всю жизнь, если, кончено, последняя бы осталась сама.

Когда они вернулись домой, на пороге их встретил обеспокоенный Гарри:

\- Где вы были?

\- В зоопарке, - как ни вчем не бывало ответил лорд Волан-де-Морт.

\- Но что вы там делали? – все еще не успокаивался мальчик. – Вы же уже давно там не работаете.

 _\- Не лезь не в свое дело!_ – отрезал Том и отпустил Нагайну из сумки на пол.

 _\- Вы украли змеюгу!_ – оторопел мальчик от ужаса.

 _\- Сам ты змеюга!_ – огрызнулась Нагайна.

\- Еще и говорящую, - в конец опешил Гарри и осел на пол. – Вы в прошлой жизни были директором цирка?


	7. Chapter 7

_—_ _Откуда он знает змеиный язык?_ — спросила Нагайна, удобно устроившись на подоконнике.

— _Выучить он его не мог, ибо змееустами рождаются, а не становятся_ , — недоумевал Реддл. — С _транно. Очень странно. Он и на голову-то мне свалился буквально с неба: случайно встретились в магазине, разговорились — и я сам не заметил, как он поселился у меня._

— _Я вас не узнаю,_ — перебила его Нагайна. — _Вы сейчас больше на незадачливого папашу похожи, чем на Темного Властелина._

— _Да какой из меня отец?!_ — отмахнулся Том. — _Своего не лучше. Я лишь его усыновил и позволил жить у себя. Иногда он говорит довольно интересные вещи._

— _О, времена, о, нравы!_ — возмущенно прошипела Нагайна. — _Дети теперь бесхозные в магазинах валяются и, словно клещи, цепляются за случайных прохожих._

— _Ну, не совсем так. Хотя меня все же смущают его способности к змееязу. Более того, и магический дар у него уже проявлялся: банально, в виде поджога. Я тогда не обратил особого внимания на его россказни — мало ли чего дети могут принять за реальность, будь то сон или их собственные фантазии на самом деле. А сейчас мне это навевает странные мысли. Неужели судьба решила сыграть со мной злую шутку — подкинуть ребенка со способностями. Уж лучше бы он был дауном!_ — закончил свою тираду Том.

— _Зря вы так. Может судьба вовсе не издевается, а дает вам второй шанс? Ведь у вас осталось столько незаконченных дел._

— _Хм, пожалуй, в твоих словах есть доля истины,_ — согласился Волан-де-Морт и начал мерить шагами комнату. Ему нужно было отвлечься и подумать, поэтому Нагайна, понимая это, мирно лежала на подоконнике в тени штор, которые, к слову, развесил Гарри для уюта, и ждала своего часа.

А в голове у Тома творился сущий каламбур. Он уже и забыл, когда в последнее время его мысли были в порядке, а не перемешивались, словно запахи в парфюмерном магазине. Слова Нагайны не давали ему покоя — раз он не может самостоятельно вернуться в свою прошлую жизнь и разрешить все, что не успел, то он может сделать из Гарри своего преемника, и это будет даже более грандиозно, чем он планировал в самом начале становления Тома Волан-де-Мортом.

— Гарри! — позвал он мальчика. — Нам нужно серьезно поговорить!

Мужчина решил не откладывать свой план в долгий ящик. Хотя Гарри значительно отличался от него восприятием мира, но так как он еще ребенок, это нетрудно исправить. Ему предстоял долгий воспитательный процесс, который Волан-де-Морт еще и сам-то не придумал. Одно было ясно — вываливать на него всю информацию сразу нет смысла. В лучшем случае, он сочтет его за психа, а в худшем — сбежит. И если последнему он раньше был бы рад, то сейчас Тома такой расклад не устраивал. Только не тогда, когда будущее в голове уже было представлено четкой картиной. Том однажды уже упустил свое, второй раз он этого не допустит.

А Гарри от неожиданности уронил ручку. Чего-чего, а вот этого он явно не ожидал. Медлить у него не было никакого желания, к тому же любопытство не просто толкало, а выпинывало его из комнаты, отрывая от скучных уроков.

— Вы меня звали? — задал мальчик дежурный вопрос, появляясь в гостиной, где находился Реддл. Тот создавал немного устрашающее впечатление: руки сложены на груди, скулы напряжены, придавая еще большей серьезности. Причину своего мимолетного страха Гарри понял спустя мгновение: он привык видеть пожилого, разбитого унынием мужчину, а теперь перед ним стоял уверенный в себе человек и явно с определенными целями в жизни, а не с желанием безучастно дрейфовать по руслу времени. Это все даже несколько молодило его.

— Видимо я был прав, посоветовав вам вернуться к своей прошлой жизни. Вас совсем не узнать, — высказал свое мнение Гарри и улыбнулся со всей присущей ему доброжелательностью.

— Да, — согласился Волан-де-Морт. — Таким я и был. Точнее, почти таким. У меня случилась небольшая загвоздка: я не могу самостоятельно вернуться. И, как ни странно, ты можешь мне помочь.

— Я не против, — все еще не понимая, о чем идет речь, согласился Гарри. Ему никак не удавалось осознать, чем же он может помочь, в свои-то семь лет. Но отказать не мог — не чужие же они теперь люди; семья как-никак.

А Том тем временем замялся. Былая уверенность быстро улетучилась, когда он увидел чистое, невинное лицо мальчика и его рвение помочь, берущее как первопричину не корысть и фанатизм, а добродушие.

«А может, ну с ней, с местью? Поживу как обычный человек,» — подумал было мужчина, но практически сразу очнулся от наваждения. — «Да что это со мной?»

— Помнишь, ты понял слова Нагайны? — начал как бы издалека Волан-де-Морт. Когда мальчик утвердительно кивнул, мужчина продолжил: — Так вот, понимать змей дано не каждому — это удел избранных. Я и, как выяснилось, ты относимся к их числу.

Гарри продолжал непонимающе смотреть на своего опекуна. Тот ходил вокруг да около, и мальчику никак не удавалось поймать суть всего происходящего.

— В мире много всего непонятного, того, что не объясняется человеческими законами. Однако многое можно объяснить, зная о магии.

Волан-де-Морт сделал небольшую паузу, наблюдая за реакцией мальчика. Только вот на его лице не было никаких специфических эмоций, создавалось ощущение, что Том только что продиктовал ему список продуктов, которые требовалось купить в магазине.

— Тебя это совсем не удивляет? — немного обескуражено поинтересовался опекун.

— А что в этом такого необычного? — спросил Гарри. — Я видел по телевизору, что для цирка вполне нормально наличие различных фокусников, а также и дрессировщиков, которые учат разговаривать своих животных.

Волан-де-Морт сник:

— Цирк? Ты серьезно?

— Да, — подтвердил Гарри. — И я с радостью вам помогу, так как ни разу не был в цирке раньше.

— Хорошо, тогда мы с тобой сходим в цирк и посмотрим, — предложил Том, а сам подумал: — Может, хоть тогда он поймет, что я к нему никак не причастен. К тому же, я и сам никогда там не бывал.


	8. Chapter 8

Им несказанно повезло. Как раз в этом месяце в Лондоне выступала довольно известная труппа с прекрасной новой программой, о чем говорили все люди в городе и о чем, конечно же, не знал ни Гарри, ни Том, ибо оба еще те главные сплетники. Роль информатора сыграла Констанция, которая как только узнала, что ее друг со своим приемным отцом хотят сходить в цирк, хотя оба и знают о нем только понаслышке, сразу же подбила всю информацию и сообщила, что на все мелкие шапито стоит забить, а разок раскошелиться на "Динамическое сафари Мона Кабурнетти".  
Название им сразу не понравилось, но, решив не судить только по одежке, Гарри и Том решили последовать совету девочки. Она и сама вызвалась пойти с ними в роли гида, ибо, как она сама выразилась, чтобы они не оставили половину своего бюджета в коварных лапах циркачей. Юная мисс Ривье проявляла такое рвение, что Реддл уже не знал, кого стоит опасаться больше: девочку или труппу.  
\- Спокойно, - успокаивал его Гарри как мог, пока они собирались. - Констанция, конечно же, вызывает чувство тревоги, но она не представляет опасности. По крайней мере, я еще жив после пары месяцев общения с ней.  
\- А я так сильно похож на параноика? - удивился Том, не понимая, кому вообще может взбрести в голову, что он, сам Волан-де-Морт, боится какой-то там маггловской девчонки. Его список тех, кого действительно стоит опасаться, итак переполнен.  
\- У вас на лице написано недоверие, - не отставал Гарри.  
\- Это вовсе не значит, что я ее боюсь, - отмахнулся Реддл. - Она мне просто не нравится. Мне вообще магглы не нравятся.  
\- Магглы? - удивился мальчик, плюсуя к странной лексике своего приемного отца еще одно слово. - Кто это? Я тоже маггл? Мы же с ней ничем особо не различаемся.  
\- Это ты так думаешь. Ты не маггл, я в этом уверен, - ответил Темный Лорд, мысленно продолжив: "И большее тебе знать пока необязательно. Пока".  
\- То есть вы стали со мной общаться только потому, что были уверены в моей непринадлежности к этой странной категории людей? - немного рассердился Гарри такой дискриминации.  
\- Нет, я это понял сравнительно недавно.  
\- То есть у вас все-таки не дикая ненависть к магглам, раз вы изначально смирились со мной.  
\- С тобой вообще трудно не смириться, - открыто посмеялся Том. - Но, возможно, ты прав, хотя ты изначально мне показался необычным.  
\- Нет, - резко ответил Гарри.  
\- Что "нет"? - не понял Том.  
\- Я вам показался не необычным, а таким же, как вы сами - одинокий, брошенный всеми. Вы просто почувствовали родственную душу.  
\- Надо позвонить твоей подруге и напомнить, сколько сейчас времени, - сменил Том тему разговора, не желая разговаривать о душе и ее светлых порывах.  
Звонить, однако, не было надобности, о чем их известил стук в дверь. Как и предполагалось, за нею находилась Констанция, которую только что подбросил до места назначения отец. Отсюда они должны были отправиться вместе. Девочка не могла доверить им собственноручно искать дорогу до цирка, как она сама сказала, хотя Гарри все казалось, что она просто любит общественный транспорт, на котором ей не дают поездить родители.  
\- Ну что, мы едем? - участливо спросила она.  
\- Да, - поддержал ее Гарри, заметив, что Реддл по своей традиции держится в стороне.  
Добрались они, к счастью, без лишних приключений, если не считать того, что Констанция почти всю дорогу что-то без передыху рассказывала. Поначалу Гарри еще пытался ее слушать, но потом понял, что этому человеку не важно, слушают его или нет, главное - высказаться. Гарри ей и не мешал, надеясь, что потом она будет спокойнее. Впрочем, это были сказки.  
В цирке было полно народу, как и предполагалось - благо билеты они купили заранее, иначе бы не попали. Вечер выходного дня, когда еще может быть больше народа? Такое количество людей беспокоило Гарри, а точнее то, как реагировал на это его приемный отец - он весь как будто сжался, пытаясь сделаться как можно более незаметным, что при его росте было немного нереально.  
\- Все будет в норме, - мимолетом бросил ему мальчик.  
И все-таки от Констанции была польза: благодаря своему упрямству, этот "метр двадцать с табуреткой" быстро пробил им дорогу к местам.  
\- Скоро начнется, - не без фанатизма объявила она. Зал тем временем постепенно заполнялся людьми. Почти каждый из них нес в руках какую-нибудь безделушку.  
\- А волшебные палочки не так уж и плохи с виду, - высказал Гарри своей однокласснице, не позволившей им ничего купить, заметив, что они очень популярны.  
\- Где? - насторожился Том, услышав знакомое сочетание слов.  
\- Повсюду, - ответила ему Констанция. - Это те светящиеся дубинки, что держит почти каждый. Они ломаются на следующий же день.  
"Мда, волшебные палочки уже не те," - с грустью подумал Волан-де-Морт, наблюдая за очередным бесполезным изобретением магглов в действии. Впечатления оно не производило.  
\- Гарри, потом мы тебе купим нормальную волшебную палочку, - сказал Реддл мальчику, по которому было заметно, что он немного обижен непониманием других всех прелестей жизни.  
\- Нормальная волшебная палочка? - съязвила девочка. - Интересное понятие.  
\- Не лезь, - коротко ответил ей Том.  
Возможно, последние его слова и задели Констанцию, но этого уже было не заметить. Свет выключили - представление началось. На арене творилось нечто непонятное. Точнее, суть происходящего не доходила только до Реддлов, а вот все остальные зрители завороженно хлопали и ахали. Цирк Гарри и Тому не нравился по разным причинам. Первого раздражала жестокая эксплуатация животных, второго - бесполезность всего происходящего. Особенно бесили обоих клоуны: страшные и несмешные - что может быть хуже? Хотя Том про себя отметил, что это весьма забавный способ маскировки. Правда, в нем нет ни капли благородства.  
По окончанию программы Констанция была в шоке - она впервые видела людей, которым цирк не пришелся по душе. Во всех смыслах. До дома они добирались молча. Спокойствие девочки обоих жутко пугало, саму ее - нет. Она просто была до сих пор в неком трансе.  
\- Может, вам попкорн все-таки надо было купить? - отрешенно спросила Констанция у Гарри, когда они вошли в его комнату. Отец должен был забрать её где-то через полчаса, так что у них еще было время поболтать. Том не имел желания продлевать свое общение с кем-нибудь, поэтому поспешно спрятался в ванной.  
\- Не думаю, что жаренная кукуруза в карамели спасла бы положение, - ответил Гарри. - Но спасибо, что помогла нам во всем разобраться.  
\- А почему вы, собственно, решили сходить в цирк? - не желала униматься девочка, болтливость которой вновь начала набирать обороты.  
\- Это долгая история, - попытался умолчать Гарри, но сама "история" не дала ему такой возможности - в комнату медленно вползла Нагайна.  
\- Вау, - только и смогла вымолвить Констанция, глаза которой постепенно округлялись все больше и больше. - Что она тут делает?  
\- Живет с нами, - только и оставалось ответить мальчику. - Ты не поверишь, она еще и разговаривает.  
\- Правда?  
 _\- Нагайна, скажи, пожалуйста, что-нибудь,_ \- попросил Гарри у змеи.  
- _Она все равно не поймет_  
\- Вот, слышала? - воскликнул Гарри, не обратив внимания на смысл слов змеи, так как был слишком воодушевлен показом диковинки.  
Однако Констанция его настроения не разделяла:  
\- Вы же просто пошипели. Так и я могу. Шшшш!  
\- _Дура!_ \- коротко бросила Нагайна и уползла куда-то в тень.  
Что-либо доказать Гарри не успел, за девочкой приехал отец. Младший Реддл вежливо с ней попрощался, пожелав приятных снов.  
\- Она ушла? - спросил Том из своего убежища.  
\- Да, - ответил ему Гарри, а когда Реддл вышел из ванной, спросил. - Магглы не понимают змей, так?


End file.
